List of Side-Quests in My Animal Crossing
In My Animal Crossing, the player can activate many side stories once certain perquisites are met. Nook's Blues *'Requisites:' Open the Roost, befriend Brewster, befriend Sable, upgrade Nookway into Nookington's (spend 250,000 bells), spend 100,000 bells at Nookington's, 50,000 bells at Able Sisters. *'Characters:' Tom Nook, Sable Able, Brewster ---- Once Nookway is upgraded into Nookington's, and a certain amount of bells are spent at both Nookington's and the Able Sisters and Sable is befriended, Tom Nook can be found thinking about something while you are in the store. When you speak to him, he will tell you about how he attempted to start a business in the city, leaving behind his friends (including Sable, although he does not mention her name). After his store failed, he returned to town and to a sad Sable, who refused to speak to anyone, especially Tom Nook. After speaking to Tom, one must go over to the Able Sisters. Sable will not be in the store, and, when the player "talks" to her sewing machine, Mable will tell the player that Sable went for a walk. She may be found walking along the beach of your town. When the player speaks to Sable, she will tell of a story about her best friend who left town to start a store in the city (not referencing Tom Nook by name). To cheer Sable up, who will refuse to work until she feels better, the player must bring her a coffee with Kilimanjaro coffee beans and a normal amount of milk. When the order is given, Brewster will mention that it "has been a while since he made this", and mention that two of his friends became distant from everyone after an "incident". The player is then given a drop-down of many options to say to Brewster. If they choose "it's a gift for a friend", then he will offer to deliver the coffee for you. As he does, however, Tom Nook comes into the shop to order the same coffee, which Brewster makes for him, looking suddenly sad. Tom Nook will quickly leave after drinking the coffee, and you and Brewster must go back to Sable. At the beach, the player will talk to Sable, and Brewster will kindly give her the coffee. Tom Nook will soon come down, and the three will reminisce about the "good ol' days", ending quickly with an argument between Sable and Tom Nook. If the player talks to Sable, to calm her down, Tom Nook will offer to "make things up to her", and retire from his business. Afterwards, Tom Nook will move into your town, and can often be found working at the Able Sisters, occasionally taking the place of Mable. Tom's nephews, Timmy and Tommy, will then start running the shop. Love Letter *'Requisites:' Send 200 letters *'Characters:' Pelly, Pete, Phyllis ---- Resetti Trade Sequence *'Requisites:' Buy at least one wallpaper and one carpet from Sahara, Build the Resetti Reset Centre, Reset the game once, have Gracie in town, build the café, upgrade the museum *'Characters:' Sahara, Pete, Joan, Copper, Pascal, Gracie, Brewster, Celeste ---- Category:My Animal Crossing